rscrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Ikov
Start: Speak to Lucien in the Flying Horse Inn, in north-west East Ardougne. Requirements: 42 thieving, 35 ranged, ability to defeat a lvl-63 monster with ranged, ability to withstand lvl-68 monsters. Items needed:Knife or weapon to cut web, 20 limpwurt roots, lit candle, yew or magic bow, enough arrows to kill a lvl-63 monster. Speak to Lucien in the Flying Horse Inn, in north-west East Ardougne. Let him recruit you for his adventure, and receive his Pendant of Lucien. (If you lose it, he will replace it in the bar.) Head to the marble plateau entrance to the temple dungeon northeast of Ardougne and head down the ladder. Wear your Pendant of Lucien to enter the purple room, known as the Room of Fear. Find the staircase, make sure you have a lit candle, and go down. Cut the web by using a knife or sharp weapon on them and take the Boots of Lightfootedness. Go back up the staircase and through the northern door in the Room of Fear. You should be in a room containing skeletons (lvl-54). Wear the Boots of Lightfootedness to walk across the western bridge and through the door to retrieve the lever piece. Return across the bridge, and walk further north through the cave until you reach a lever. Make sure you disable the traps on the lever before pulling it. Now return to the entrance ladder of the cave and enter the room filled with ice and ice spiders (lvl-68). Pick up an ice arrow, then you will be teleported back to the door. Head north, passing the cave where you disabled the lever's traps. You will find a locked door and a lever bracket. Insert the lever piece into the bracket and pull open the door. (Do it quick or the lever will disappear in seconds.) You must kill the Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (lvl-63), starting out with at least one ice arrow. If you run out of them, other arrows may be used to finish him off. This will open the door next to him. Talk to Winelda the witch, and give her 20 limpwurt roots. She will teleport you across the lava. Go past the skeletons (lvl-54) and then past the lesser demons (lvl-79) and take the shiny key at the end of the passage. Go back up the passage and push the strange looking wall to enter the room of the Guardians of Armadyl. You now have two options: side with the guardians, thereby protecting the Staff of Armadyl, or siding with Lucien, who wants it for his own dark ends. Option A - Join the Guardians of Armadyl: Remove your Pendant of Lucien. Talk to one of the Guardians. He will tell you to kill Lucien to protect the staff and gives you a Pendant of Armadyl which will allow you to attack Lucien. Option B - Side with Lucien: Keep your Pendant of Lucien equipped. Take the Staff of Armadyl - you may have to kill many of the Guardians of Armadyl (lvl-54) before they let you. Finale: Exit the room by the strange looking wall and go up the ladder near Winelda and the lava. Use your shiny key on the door to exit, and you will find it leads you slightly north of McGrubor's Wood. Go east of Edgeville / north-west of Varrock. You will find a building. Enter that building and depending on your choice, kill Lucien (lvl-21) while wielding the Pendant of Armadyl OR give him the Staff of Armadyl to complete the quest. Rewards: 1 Quest Point Pendant of Lucien Ranged and Fletching experience Formula = (Level * 250 + 500) x Custom Rate